1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an LED 360° fully-spherical-screen (i.e., dome-Screen) device, an LED 360° fully-spherical-screen playing system and an image forming method thereof, and more particularly, to a fully-spherical-screen device, a fully-spherical-screen playing system and an image generating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, spherical-screen (i.e., dome-screen) devices are always technologies toward which large film and entertainment facilities strive to evolve. As the LED display technologies are improved currently, it has become possible to dispose an LED spherical screen. An LED 360° spherical-screen film device which emits light towards the interior of the spherical screen and plays an image is formed by emitting half-lines towards eight vertices from a center of a cubic to divide a spherical surface into six identical regions, and accordingly setting a fixing holder and an external structural holder, where a plurality of LED lamp panels and corresponding drive circuit boards are mounted.
However, in the existing LED spherical-screen device, LED lamps and lamp panels are usually assembled in rows and columns. The current image technologies are all to convert planar images into spherical images having a certain radian, so it is impossible for the existing LED lamp panel display to overcome the problem of non-uniform arrangement of the LED lamps and lamp panels, and it is also impossible to solve the problem of display with certain radian, which will deteriorate distortion of the images. Consequently, it is still impossible to produce large-scale LED 360° spherical-screen devices through industrialization in the prior art.
As virtual perception is increasingly demanded, displaying manners of the images are updated continuously, and one of the displaying manners is spherical-screen displaying.
Fully-spherical-screen playing is the best way to make a film vivid because an image is usually seen by a person in such a way that: light from different directions enter into the person's eyes and are then formed into the image through retina. The spherical screen can simulate images seen by the person in different viewing directions so that the person feels that the scene seen by him or her is real.
Nowadays, the fully-spherical-screen playing is generally achieved by means of a fisheye (digital or optical) projector or some other projector. Such a digital or optical projector has a service life that is necessarily not long because it requires a high brightness. In addition, almost all the existing projectors have a relatively low projection resolution, so some problem will occur if a plurality of different projectors are used when need to be spliced. Moreover, as the number of the projectors used is increased, consumption of associated materials is increased, which also adds to the cost.
Accordingly, the prior art still needs to be improved and developed.